Un día normal
by Licci
Summary: El gran estrés generado durante un largo día de trabajo y que estaba causado estragos en su interior, poco a poco iba desapareciendo.


**Hola a todos, creo que despues de todo los momentos de ocio hacen algo productivo, hace volar mi imaginación, aunque se que esta historia es diferente a otras, espero y les agrade, acepto quejas y sugerencias**

**Quiero dar las gracias a las personas que me han dejado reviews en mis otras historia, al igual a los que me han agregado en favoritos, prometo actualizar lo mas pronto posible mis otras historias. Aclaro las PPG no me pertenecen y que tengan un maravilloso día.**

_**Un día Normal**_.

A paso lento recorría y contemplaba el parque de la ciudad, este a sido testigo de grandes historias que bien podrían ser escritas en un libro, historias que si el mismo parque hablara las contaría de una forma extraordinaria haciendo notar a cada persona como única y espectacular, resaltado cada talento, habilidad que el, que protagonizara la historia se sintiera un héroe de verdad.

Ella se sentó en una banca, debajo de una gran sombra producida por un hermoso árbol frondoso, levanto su mirada era un día grandioso, el sol se colaba entras las ramas del árbol, el viento alborotaba su cabello, el gran estrés generado durante un largo día de trabajo y que estaba causado estragos en su interior, poco a poco iba desapareciendo. Cerro los ojos, de repente escucho una voz conocida para ella, pero no quiso abrirlos solo quería escuchar que es lo que ahora trataba de resolver aquella persona.

-Vaya sabes creo que estas en una difícil situación, pero no te agobies todo tiene una solución, y vas a ver que pronto encuentras una nueva flor- Dijo aquella persona que estaba sentada en el piso, sosteniendo una libreta y haciendo uno que otra anotación para resolver el problema de su paciente.

-Burbuja sigue siendo la misma- Dijo las chica que había mantenido los ojos cerrados, recordando que durante todo estos años su hermano menor había aprovechado sus poder de hablar con los animales para convertirse en la mejor veterinaria, todos sus pacientes se sentían a gusto y esa abeja seria parte de una lista interminable de sus clientes satisfechos.

Sonrió para ella misma, se paro y continuo su recorrido, definitivamente ese parque era imponente, los niños jugaban, los adultos platicaban, no había discusiones, ni peleas, ni insultos, era el lugar perfecto para relajarse.

Pero no podía faltar la mosca en la sopa, al parecer unos niños se estaban peleando y ella fue para ver que pasaba, pero llego tarde ya que ahí estaba ella, controlando la situación como siempre,

-Pero por que se comportan con egoísmo, pueden compartir- Dijo aquella persona tratando de resolver el problema, sin duda también había aprovechado su talento para convertirse en la mejor directora de la escuela "Mentes brillantes", ella daba ideas, planeaba y dirigía la más prestigiada escuela de toda la ciudad.

-Vaya al parecer Bombón sigue teniendo el mismo carácter y obsesión por el orden- Comento mientras se daba la vuelta.

-Alto- Grito Burbuja mientras se dirigía hacia ella, llevando entre sus manos unos helados.

-Es bueno que te relajes hermana- Comento Bombón mientras se acercaba.

-Fue un caso bastante difícil, pero gane -Comento Bellota, para después disfrutar del delicioso helado que le había traído su hermana. De repente y como por arte de magia el helado de Bellota estaba en otras manos.

-Pedazo de ….- Pero no acabo de pronunciar nuestra ruda heroína, ya que la manos de su hermana mayor no la había dejado terminar.

-Tranquila Bellota, hay niños aquí- Comento Burbuja mientras Bellota veía alejarse a ladro de helados.

-Esto no se quedara así- Dijo Bellota mientras emprendía el vuelo para atrapar aquel tipo de ojos verdes que sin duda recibiría una gran paliza.

-Ella, no ha cambiado- Dijeron al mismo tiempo Bombón y Burbuja, definitivamente Bellota mantenía la misma rudeza que desde niña siempre la había caracterizado y eso fue la que la llevo hacer la mejor abogada de la ciudad, tal vez el crimen había bajado últimamente, pero eso no era garantía de que se cometían injusticias.

Y así una vez mas se escribía una historia en el parque de la ciudad, un parque que a pesar de los años se mantenía vivo, un parque que conocía a cada persona de la ciudad, un parque que veía como se convertía un niño en un adulto, un parque que sin duda tendría en honor de ver el tremendo moretón que tendría en la cara RRB verde, por robarle tan suculento helado a su enemiga.

**Fin.**


End file.
